


Щупальца

by grievouss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss/pseuds/grievouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Эурона Грейджоя богатое воображение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Щупальца

Когда Виктарион ушел, Эурон взял его чашу с вечерней тенью и отпил глоток. Виктарион только пригубил напиток, но он касался чаши, и Эурон понял, как скучал все то время, что пробыл в изгнании. Он с детства привык к угрюмому младшему брату, к его насупленному злому взгляду - когда Виктарион был мальчишкой, он очень забавно хмурился, и Эурон не сдерживал смеха, даже зная, что в ответ по нему пройдутся кулаки Виктариона.

Тот больше не мальчишка - он стал мужчиной, и его удар потяжелел. Голыми руками он убивал людей. Но Эурон знал: брат слишком верен долгу и слову, которое он дал Бейлону. Убийца родной крови проклят в глазах богов и людей - для Виктариона это было не пустым звуком. Вороньему Глазу казалось, что он стоит на берегу бушующего моря, над пенистыми бурунами и гибельными волнами, разбивающимися о скалы. Что чувствует запах соли, водорослей и свежести. Что слышит вой ветра, шум дождя и грохот в темном небе - но ни одна капля воды не достигает его, ни один волос не шевельнется на голове. Он, нагой и беззащитный перед стихией, все-таки в безопасности.

Виктарион обуздывал себя, и Эурон видел, чего ему это стоило: он так сжимал кулаки, что повязка на его левой руке пропиталась кровью. В глазах Виктариона горели боль и ненависть, говорил он отрывисто, словно выплевывая слова. Но Эурон знал, чем его взять.

\- Выбор за тобой, братец - жить невольником или умереть королем. Достанет ли у тебя отваги взлететь? Пока не совершишь прыжок, никогда не узнаешь. Или я прошу у тебя слишком многого? - Вороний Глаз победно улыбнулся. После такого Виктарион пойдет на край света и будет думать, что пошел по своей воле.

Эурон растолкал побочную дочь лорда Хьюэтта и выгнал прочь, растрепанную, бранящуюся и прижимающую к груди богатое платье. Малышка Фалия и так получила сверх заслуженного: после пира она хорошенько порылась в сундуках законной жены лорда и его дочерей. Она лежала под Эуроном, так и не сняв драгоценного ожерелья, и он сжимал в ладонях ее скользкие от душистого масла груди. Он мог бы овладеть ею еще раз, но не того желал сейчас.

Когда он встретил Виктариона в этой комнате, обнаженный под собольим плащом, Эурон видел, как брат старательно отводил взгляд. Может, и к лучшему, что Виктарион велел ему прикрыться - так он не видел, что член Эурона начал твердеть. Вороний Глаз выпил еще вечерней тени и сбросил плащ. Он лег на разворошенную постель и отыскал флакон с маслом леди Хьюэтт. Вино колдунов уже заставляло его мысли путаться. У этого напитка было замечательное свойство: человек с живым воображением с его помощью мог окружить себя кем хотел - мужчинами и женщинами, детьми, животными, даже невиданными чудовищами.

Эурон провел по груди липкой ладонью и не спеша обхватил отяжелевший член, подразнил щелочку на головке и сильно сдавил у основания, а потом сложил пальцы кольцом и толкнулся бедрами, представляя упрямые губы Виктариона на себе. Невидимые ладони сдавили его бедра, прижимая к кровати, и язык прошелся по члену, сменившись грубой лаской сильных мозолистых пальцев. Эурон застонал и снова выгнулся, а Виктарион склонился над ним, и мрачное вожделение горело в его глазах.

\- Перевернись на живот, - прошептал он на ухо Эурону, и тот повиновался. Он не был готов, не смог бы принять брата сейчас и инстинктивно сжался, на мгновение забывая, что это лишь игра его воображения. Но рядом никого не было, даже чужое дыхание, которое он только что отчетливо слышал, смолкло. Эурон успокоился, выдохнул и встал на колени, прижавшись лбом к подушке. Ему надо было как следует растянуть себя - он давно не видел брата обнаженным, но помнил слова его жены.

\- Он... он большой, - смущенно шептала она, когда они лежали вдвоем в постели Виктариона, и прятала лицо на груди у Эурона, как краснеющая девчонка. - Больше тебя, не то чтобы намного, но когда он внутри, эта разница кажется мне огромной. Иногда мне так больно, будто меня разрывают, и когда он отпускает меня и отворачивается, я украдкой ощупываю себя там и каждый раз со страхом вынимаю пальцы - мне кажется, что я увижу на них кровь. Но ничего нет, и я просто вытираю слезы...

\- Мой брат никогда не умел обращаться с женщинами, - отвечал ей Эурон, поглаживая белое плечо. - Наверно, мне надо было не только привести его к той, что сделала его мужчиной, но и научить всему, что я умею сам.

Тело той женщины давно объели рыбы, а Виктарион так и не взял себе новую жену. Должно быть, он и правда любил эту никчемную бабенку. Эурон улыбнулся в подушку, вгоняя в себя первый палец. От мысли о том, какую глубокую рану он нанес брату, его возбуждение только усиливалось, и скоро он просунул и второй палец. Тело было легко обмануть, оно отзывалось знакомым ощущением приятной растянутости.

\- Хватит, - оборвал его Виктарион и обхватил руками его талию, силой подтаскивая к себе. Эурон, скуля, сам насаживался на него, пока не коснулся задом твердых бедер. Он вцепился пальцами в собственные волосы и до боли изогнул спину - ему казалось, что это брат держит в горсти его волосы, оттягивая голову назад, и быстро, резко двигается в нем, берет, заботясь только о своем удовольствии. А потом вздергивает на колени и перехватывает поперек груди.

\- Убийца... Шлюха... Вор... Нечестивец... Беззаконник... - Виктарион словно вдалбливал в него каждое обвинение, впечатывал в спину жаром своего тела. А Эурон только хрипло выдыхал, скользя ладонью по члену, и каждая его мышца была сведена напряжением...

Он очнулся от своего же громкого стона, почти крика, весь взмокший и разгоряченный, и семя стекало по его пальцам, а зад приятно ныл. Эурон вытянулся на окончательно испорченной простыне и лениво обтерся ее краем.

_Да, брат,_ \- подумал он. - _Теперь я знаю, какие слова ты хотел бы выкрикнуть мне в лицо. Но ты будешь делать лишь то, чего хочу я - даже если тебе покажется, что этого хочешь ты сам. Я буду следить за тобой глазами буревестника, летящего за твоим флотом, глазами мартышки на мачте "Железной победы", глазами твоей смуглокожей рабыни и глазами цепного мейстера. Я оплел твои запястья, шею и лодыжки своими черными щупальцами, и эти нити заставят тебя танцевать._


End file.
